


The Fallen Hero

by tikismacarons



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is a villian, Angst, F/F, F/M, Luka expanded his career as a musician and bought the company Adrien Works at
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-23 16:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20343364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tikismacarons/pseuds/tikismacarons
Summary: It was funny, really. Everyone always thought that Chat Noir’s recklessness would kill himself, not Ladybug.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I edited this chapter because i’m planning on expanding this story! As well as another, because this is pretty much an au of my au. I’m writing this using as much time as I have considering the quarantine. Stay safe❤️

Fuck.

Marinette screwed up big time, and now she was dangling from a thread. She remembered bits and pieces of her argument with queen bee who had found out chats identity. Ladybug was not told of that fact.

"You need to stop letting him take hits for you! He's getting hurt every single time. Ladybug." "Why do you care so much? You hated him!" Chloé scoffed. "He's my best friend!" 

Ladybug was not one to let comments like those get to her, but this time, it did. She remembers chat calling herself his best friend. She also remembered, just weeks later, him and queen bee becoming closer and her taking hits for him. Was she no longer considered his best friend because she didn't get as hurt?

She needed to be there to purify the akuma! This was something Marinette knew and yet she couldn't help but feel guilty. 

That's why when stormy weather came again and used the ice powers to frost up the Eiffel tower ladybug had two goals. To let Chat know that she cared, and to purify the akuma.

It was finally her time! The akuma shot an icicle at Chat Noir and ladybug jumped in front of it. 

She was too late. Off by mere seconds, seconds she would never get back. The icicle hit her lucky charm freezing it over. She dropped it in order to not be frozen over but the damage was done. The hit on her spotted hair dryer was too much for her tiny body to handle. 

The lucky charm fell from her hands, and in an attempt to steady herself she slammed her foot down.

It slid on the ice and sent her over the edge of the tower.

Falling  
Falling  
Falling  
Falling  
Falling... until she grabbed her yo-yo.

Using her yo-yo she hooked it onto an icy ledge along the side of the tower. 

Breathing heavily, a tear rolled down her cheek. She just had to wait until chat defeated the akuma. Then she could purify it and bring everything back to normal.

Marinette waited for what felt hours until Chat noir finished the battle terrified of what was to come.

Chat noir on the other hand was ecstatic. Sure he hated that ladybug had fell, but she was safe. He managed to run around fast enough to confuse the akuma and grab her parasol. He had finally proved that he was just a good a fighter as ladybug! It wasn’t good enough. He wanted more. 

He didn't want to be just a good a fighter as ladybug, he wanted to be better than her, so he grabbed the lucky charm and threw it in the air. 

He was excited when the ting ladybugs were sent across the city to fix any damage. The ground that ladybug was hanging over was no longer a miniature canyon. Everything was okay again, and he felt proud.

Ladybug wasn't happy. The battle was going on a bit long but her transformation stayed. It could have been the new power up they tried, or tikki was just as afraid for her life as she was. 

When she saw the ladybugs she sighed. Everything was okay again... until it wasn't.

The icy ledge she was hanging onto with her yo-yo didn't exist. It was merely ice from the akuma. 

And so, once again she was falling, and this time she couldn't use her yo-yo. She didn't have time to grab it and gravity was working against her.

She hit the ground below with a loud thud. 

Time seemed to be going slow, as marinette looked around. She was still suited up, and was numb to any feeling. She was physically and emotionally numb.

"Hello ladybug." 

She turned to see Emilie Agreste walking towards her, but Emilie is dead.

"How are you here? You're dead!" 

"I'm in a coma, not quite dead but there's still a chance. Welcome to the in between." she nodded. "What am I doing here?" 

"You are going to make a choice. Your suit is keeping you alive. If you stay suited until the paramedics get there you'll live, but you'll be paralyzed from the neck down, and have to give up being ladybug."

"So my life won't be mine to live?"

"Precisely, but, if you detransform you'll be in pain for the longest, a half an hour give or take. And then you'll die. You were an amazing girl so you'll likely be reincarnated if you chose to do so. Remember you'll still be able to see your family, they can't see you."

"How do you know all of this? Who's to say you're not lying, that you're just trying to butter me up and make me die?" She felt the tears but nothing came out.

"I know much more about the miraculous than you think."

What would you do if you had to choose between a life you can't live, or a quick painful death? 

She never thought that would be a question she would have to answer.

She suddenly saw visions of her mother crying, of Alya distancing herself. Of the whole class pitying her. Of Chloé scoffing and of Adrien being slightly cold. 

She suddenly knew what her choice was.  
Tom and Sabine rushed to the Eiffel tower as soon as they saw who was under the mask, tears blurring their vision.  
Tikki, Spots- spots off." There lay Marinette Dupain-cheng, bleeding from her head and body half dead.  
Chat noir who had jumped down to greet the reporters nearly screamed when he saw her body.  
Running over to Marinette Alya cried. "Marinette, why would you drop your transformation?" she sighed. "I- I love you Alya." she wheezed, barley taking in any air. "Tell my mom and dad I love them and tell Adrien I was in love with him."  
she smiled.  
“Tell Nino he was a great friend and tell kagami i'm grateful to have met her. Tell Luka that he's incredible and tell juleka that she was never invisible to me. Tell Sabrina to know her worth, and Rose that's it's okay to be sad. Tell Mylene that she's brave and Ivan that he's not a bad person. Tell," she coughed blood out. "Girl calm down."  
"Tell Nathaniel that i'm sorry i didn't feel the same way, and tell Max that he doesn't need to be good at everything. Tell Chloé that she's exceptional even without her mother's approval and tell Kim that he's allowed to be happy. Tell Manon that's i'll miss her and tell her mom that she's a great parent. Tell Alix that i accept her and tell Lila that she can be good too. I never knew her. We weren't best friends. Lila-"

"Lied. She's a liar."

"Yeah." 

"Tell me bustier that's she was a great teacher and tell Jagged Stone that i'm sorry i couldn't hold out. Tell Clara that's she's always been a huge inspiration to me and tell Chat Noir that Gabriel Agreste is Hawkmoth."

Alya gasped and so did Chat Noir who had walked over to the pair. "Claws in," was the one word uttered before Adrien Agreste walked in front of the news camera. "Gabriel Agreste, hand over your miraculous now. I don't know what you want my ring for but I can assure you if won't make me, your son, happy. Nothing will."

He dragged his feet walking to Marinette and put her head in his lap, Alya being dragged away by a crying Nino. "Hello m'lady," she smiled. "Hi chaton. I'm sorry, this is my fault. Promise me you'll find a good wife or husband like Kagami or Luka, okay?" 

"No, it's not going to end you hear me? You're not dying."

"Adrien, i've accepted the fact that i'm a goner. You need to as well. I love you Chaton, always have and always will." There was an uncontrollable ringing in her ears and for a second everything hurt. Then, she felt nothing. She heard nothing. Nothing but the last beat of her heart, and all of her organs shutting down, one by one. 

He watched as her bright blue eyes went dull, any spark of life faded. Her heartbeat no longer existed and her muscles relaxed. For a moment he thought she would get up, because she breathed out. That was the last breath she would ever take. 

It had finally registered. Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-cheng, his best friend was dead. The love of his life was gone forever, and it was his fault. 

He sobbed into her chest unaware that his father who had rushed to the scene was being rushed away, in handcuffs.

Chloé who was still at the hotel dropped to her knees and sobbed. 

Kagami who was with Marinette's class in the library along with Luka who had brought his sister lunch watched confused. Her only real friend was dead, the girl he loved was dead. The best song he had ever heard would never sound the same. 

Adrien felt incomplete as he watched paramedics attempt to bring her back. Tikki and Plagg had attempted to calm him down but it didn't matter. 

It was funny, really. Everyone always thought that Chat Noir’s recklessness would kill himself, not Ladybug.

He walked to Fu's house to return the Miraculous. Then home again. Inside of his father's office her found a wooden box and a single cd. And so, he listened.

"Adrien, the reason I attempted to get the miraculous is simply to bring your mother back. To make you happy again. You have the power to bring back both Marinette and your mother, if you still have both miraculous. Together you can make a wish. Two life's in exchange for two others. Nathalie and I will be in prison for the rest of our lives, so if you chose to do so we could be your sacrifice. All you need to do is get the miraculous back from the guardian and set things straight."

Everything else was vague in his memory. 

He remembered Fu refusing to allow him to use the miraculous and moving to America. He remembered receiving invitations to Nino and Alya's wedding as well as Chloé and Kagami's. He remembered shredding both invitations. 

The now thirty eight year old was returning to Paris with both the knowledge of how the butterfly miraculous worked and the miraculous itself. He also knew that Luka worked at a fashion company, not too far from his own house. 

Luka was very upset. "I know he loved her and all, but shouldn't he rename the company? He needs to get over her!" "Ugh I know right! A total turn off." 

How could anybody be so insensitive to his love? His feelings? He threw books, papers, and a mug off of his desk but he still felt nothing but rage. He looked on his desk to see a picture of his daughter, Miracle. She was adopted mainly because her eyes reminded him so much of Marinette's. He threw the picture frame on the floor, shattering it in the process. It hurt too much to think of Marinette, even after all these years. He didn't even see the butterfly come land in his guitar pick. 

"Hello, silencer. I am Papillion and am willing to give you the power to take the voice of those who do not deserve to speak. All I ask for in return is some jewelry that was stolen from me, okay?"

Adrien smiled from Marinette's old bedroom as the darkness washed over Luka. "I'm coming for you soon, M'lady. All I need is time."


	2. The origin story pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Akuma? And how can you be so sure, Chloé?"
> 
> "Because I just saw ladybug.”

________  
8:36  
________

Something was wrong.

She knew that for a fact. She recalled breaking down, and then everything went white. She was safely tucked inside of the darkness, until she began to be crushed. After nine long hours there was a familiar ringing in her ears that she couldn't quite place where it was coming from or where she remembered it from. The muffled voices around her began to get more and more clear as she opened her eyes, a task that had never been so hard. Looking around, a bright light was forced into her face, so she did what most people would and tried her best to move it. 

She had succeeded, but in its place a greater light was shining that forced her sensitive eyes even more open then they already were. Her mother yelled at the doctors to give her answers and her father attempted to calm her down. She didn't cry because she felt no need to cry. 

Looking over she saw a familiar blonde woman with beautiful green eyes, smiling at her. She stared at her hands, still pale, but more colored then they had been, and much smaller. 

The noise bothered her, the light, the sudden hunger, and uncomfortableness bothered her, so she did what she knew naturally how to do, and for the first time in her six minutes of life, she wailed.

Daniella Marie Porter's entrance into the world was not a normal one to say the least. She didn't cry, she didn't scream, at least not until the people in the room had gotten the best of her. She was always what most people would say, "different." Refusing to play with the other children her age because they were too immature. Daniella's passions as a child included ladybugs, bees, foxes, black cats, turtles, butterflies, peacocks, dragons, and snakes. Her childhood mainly consisted of her always telling stories of a ladybug she named tikki. Most people thought she had an overactive imagination until she began to tell extremely detailed stories about the superhero ladybug no American would know in that much detail. Her parents were surprised the first time she was sent home with a note for a parent teacher conference but her mother had soon gotten used to it.

Her mother and father, Georgia and Antonio knew that their was something very off with their four year old, when she started to but into conversations they spoke in french, a language they had never taught her. Having Haitian parents was a plus, though, because although she was fluent in english and french when she was born, they could still teach her creole. 

Her father was a remarkable surgeon, and it was sad to see him die. Daniella knew that it was bound to happen so she treasured every moment she spent with him, even going as far as to read him books while he was in the hospital. 

At first, her father would bring her in for scans to see if she had a sort of brain tumor. If something that could be fixed with surgery was the reason she always spoke like she's lived life before and why she constantly had nightmares. All the same, falling slowly while the world around her was moving fast until she hit the ground. She always felt her fall, and when she woke up in tears for the first time her parents knew something was seriously wrong. 

Georgia eventually remarried a French and Chinese man names James who had moved with his daughter Kori to Florida to take care of his parents. Kori was only two years older than Daniella and so the two found it easy to get along. 

Both girls listened to "old" music like Marina and PRETTYMUCH as well as french sensations Jagged stone and Clara Nightingale. Kori had bright blueish green eyes and blonde hair, which confused people when she said she was Daniella's sister. Daniella has small freckles across the bridge of her nose, was slightly dark skin and had deep brown eyes that seemed to glow in the light. 

She didn't remember exactly what drove her to start sewing and she couldn't quite place her finger on why she always had a blonde woman nobody else seemed to see following her.

Daniella was a family girl, she had to be. Any time she thought back to how selfish she was as Marinette. How she easily chose to die leaving behind her family. 

She had every memory from the ages of four to death of her life as Marinette and every memory since birth from her life as Daniella.

Marinette had big blue eyes and freckles, so she never experienced racism. Daniella was a completely different story, though. She had even dealt with racist teachers and colorist ones too.

Her whole life she was known as "the weird kid" or "Kori's baby sister," until she stopped telling about her times as ladybug. 

Marinette had broken down too many times during her one horrible year as an angel. She had chosen to not be reincarnated because she wouldn't be able to handle never seeing everyone again. She had decided she would wait until her friends and family died as well. 

"Our family chain is broken,  
And nothing seems the same,  
But as God calls us one by one,  
The chain will link again" 

She had tried to keep it in mind but she couldn't handle it. So she spent three months as an angel until she snapped and demanded to be reincarnated. 

She had waited too long. Not only had she kept all of her memories, she was eighteen years younger than Adrien. 

That would never work.

August 21st 2019 at 17:32 pm Marinette Dupain-cheng had taken her last breath, and on August 21st 2020 at 5:32 pm in Miami, Florida Daniella has taken her first.

Daniella's wait had other side effects, like seeing death dates and ghosts. Thankfully, her grandparents and father were the only ones who didn't have much time. 

Her whole life was a blur, even if she remembered every beat her heart made. She didn't understand how she made it though high school and into university, but now she was a junior in college. 

When she had received the email congratulating her for her new job, and internship she was only interested because of the name "Marinette," she got her sister who had already graduated to move with her to Paris. Once she made it big enough she would move their parents out with them and they would continue their life in France. 

"I'm going to miss you so much, sugar plum." 

Her dad was crying, something she hadn't seen him do since her mother's mastectomy years ago. "Dad, calm down. It's going to be okay. I'll call you every single day, and soon enough i'll be able to move you guys there with us." 

Georgia hadn't shed any tears, but she had gifted Daniella and Kori with pocket knives they wouldn't be able to get past airport security, and her only unpublished book full of mistakes and typos. That didn't matter though, not when the book gave the girls advice.

Daniella's mother never forced her to take any medication or to see a therapist. It was mostly Daniella's choice, especially after her father died. 

All he wanted to know was what was wrong with his daughter when Georgia took the time to actually understand Daniella. 

She engulfed her youngest in her arms and hugged her tightly "Tell Emilie I said goodbye, okay? I'm sure she'll be going with you." 

Daniella had eventually told her parents and sister about Emilie and the other two ghosts that had joined, Fu and Nathalie. They both could not leave the earth because of unfinished business, while Emilie could not leave simply because her body was still on the earth. It was a tragic fate, really. 

________  
6:09  
________  
Daniella also tended to zone out a lot, so she wasn't surprised when she woke up, and it was no longer Friday, but Monday. Her first day of work too. She got up on the first ring of her alarm, because she was already awake and walked into the kitchen. On her way she had peeked inside of Kori's room to find that she had already left for work. Daniella pulled out various fruits, an avocado, sliced turkey, mayonnaise, bread, and yogurt to prepare her lunch and breakfast for the day. The night before she didn't cook, so this was the best she could do. 

After making her sandwich and parfait she packed her sandwich up, along with a banana, a cold bottle of apple juice, and a water bottle. At exactly 7:00, am half an hour after she should've woken up, she opened her phone to see a voicemail from her sister. "Good morning Dani! I hope you slept well. I just wanted to say that i love you so much. You're gonna rock your first day if the internship, I know it! Oh also, I found a job already! Isn't that exciting? I'll make dinner tonight, so don't stress over it. I'll also head to the grocery store before I get home. I love you! Bye bye. Oh! Can you bring the package outside to the neighbors? I would've but i was in a rush, I'm sorry." 

She smiled. Only her sister could be so energetic first thing in the morning. Kori had a culinary degree, and had previously worked in a restaurant making good money. As soon as she heard of Daniella getting into the internship program she told her boss that she would be moving, and her boss out in a good word for her with his aunt, who owned a restaurant in Paris. 

After dressing herself for work Daniella bruised her hair into a bun with way too many bobby pins on hand. Sliding on her sneakers, she grabbed her lunch bag and headed out of the door. When she looked down, there was a package there. She picked it up and brought it to the people who lived above her apartment. 

________  
8:12  
________  
When she knocked on the door she heard rustling and "I'm sorry if it's another fan you'll have to leave, we're very tired." The door swung open to reveal a very tired Chinese woman. "Why hello there." 

First impressions was never her strong suit, but she still tried. "Hi! My name is Daniella and I live with my sister Kori in the apartment downstairs. We got a package for you?"

Sabine took the box and read the tag, shaking her head. "Thank you," she turned around to yell inside of her house, "Tom, can you drop this box off at the bakery?" 

Daniella tended to overthink everything. something she and Marinette had in common. She assumed she had already made a bad first impression, so without thinking she spoke. "Where's the bakery? If you want I can drop it off. Work doesn't start until nine thirty so I'm already a bit early," she said as she glanced down at her black watch. It was only eight twenty three. Sabine's face softened, "oh we could never ask that of you."

"Well then its a good thing you're not asking."

________  
9:02  
________

After a few minutes of talking and a silent ride to the bakery Daniella parked, three blocks away from her office. She put her heels in one hand and her lunch bag in the other, and began to walk through the baseball field, careful to avoid the practice going on. Walking past a blonde man and brunette woman speaking under the bleachers she stopped and looked at what they were looking at. A tall girl with brown skin, a band aid on her nose and blue eyes had just hit the ball. It was flying, and Daniella was so focused on the team that she didn't see the ball get closer and closer until it hit her. "Ooh, right in the nose! Good luck getting out of this one, Miracle!" she heard one of the kids yell. 

________  
8:12  
________

Adrien was standing under the bleachers of the school's baseball field, watching the kids play. He had been in Paris for around three months and had just got a job in the financial department of Luka's company. He doubted that Luka of all people would've hired him. "Hello, Adrien. Would you like to explain why you're watching my kids play baseball?"

“Your kids?”

“Yeah! Didn’t you know? I’m the principal!”

Adrien whipped his head around to see a shorter haired Lila Rossi. He scoffed, "and why should I believe you?" 

"Well i'm sure you'd rather have me, someone you know, be the principal other than some stranger, who wouldn't hesitate to call the police on you for trespassing." 

He rolled his eyes, "you know, Adrien. If you wouldn't have left you might've been able to see your kid and talk to her, instead of watching her." 

"Mind your business, Rossi." 

"Why did you leave? Marinette had died years ago and your daughter was only four. I guess it was best, I wouldn't have wanted a complete fuck up as a dad either." 

"Go to hell Rossi."

"I lied, I'm not the principal. I do recall him saying that he would be coming outside to get something from his car. He would see you, Adrien and he would trust me over a stranger stalking the baseball team." 

"And once again, why should I believe you?" 

"You shouldn't, but I don't think you want to take that chance," she paused "oh look, Adrien. Your daughter just hit someone in the face! It looks like you're both fuck ups, something to bond over." 

She walked away and Adrien balled up his fists. Sighing he started to walk away towards the office. Luka had bought the company years ago back when the two were still together, and now Adrien would be helping with the financial records and information. 

________  
9:02  
________

"Ma'am I am so sorry! Jamie, pass me my pouch," Miracle yelled at her teammate, rushing to Daniella's aid. "It's fine," she reassured her. Miracle's nose had a bandage over it and her dark hair was tied into a low ponytail. When Jamie brought her the pouch and a water bottle. Miracle had taken a clean wet cloth and wiped the blood from Daniella's face. She also took the time to rub an ointment on her split nose. "Here's some bandaids for later, incase you need one." 

Daniella took the ladybug themed bandaids and slipped them into her purse. "Again I am so so sorry about your nose!" "Don't sweat it-" Daniella paused not knowing the girl's name. "Miracle, and you are?" 

"Mar- Daniella. My name is Daniella." She had a habit of introducing herself as Marinette even after all of these years of being Daniella. "Sorry, I have to get going!"

"It's fine Daniella, thank you!" 

She smiled and ran to her office just barley making it on time.

________  
13:03  
________

The day was moving fast and all Daniella had done was take a tour of her floor and altered some designs. She was going on her lunch break when she walked past and heard a few girls who were watching a familiar blonde man go by. "Isn't that Adrien? How did he manage to get a job here?" the girls were still talking by the time she got to the elevator and she faintly heard the girls talking about the name of the company. 

When she got off of the elevator she walked around a corner only to see Emilie, Fu, and Nathalie. They quickly went into the bathroom and Daniella followed. "Daniella, you need to go get that package from the bakery now!" She was confused. "Why? What's so important?" 

"I can sense an akuma! Inside of that box is what you need in order to save the day, now!" 

She ran to the bakery and up the steps. Lucky, Tom and Sabine weren't there. It only took a few bobby pins and dedication in order to get the door open. She ran to the kitchen and opened the box to find a familiar dark brown wooden box. 

"Please be earrings, please be earrings, please be earrings," she chanted as she opened the box to reveal a silver ring. "Fuck." 

________  
13:32  
________  
Miracle was very confused when she saw lifeless looking people walking on the streets. After baseball practice, she rushed home and locked the door after her. She quickly dialed her dad's number, but it went straight to voicemail. "Dad? It's me, Miracle. I've been seeing some crazy stuff on the news and wanted to make sure you're okay. Stay safe!" She turned on the news and watched as the anchor spoke about the mind slaves, and how they would attack certain people. Sighing, she walked into her room and saw a dark brown wooden box sitting on her dresser. 

Strange. She'd never seen that before.

She cautiously opened the box and saw a regular pair of dark red earrings. 

"Oh it's just some-" she started until she was cut off by a very unpleasantly bright light. When Miracle had peeled her eyes open she was met with a giant ladybug? 

She was sheltered a lot during her adolescence, and was never put into situations like this. 

As if anything could compare to this.

It was a fact that Miracle barley got any sleep due to the fact that she could usually not fall asleep. "Oh. Okay, to bed I go. Goodbye bug thing."

"Wait Miracle!" Tikki yelled. Miracle froze in place and slowly turned around. Then, she screamed. Tikki flew up and tried her best to shut her up. "SHH we don't need all of paris knowing that you're a superhero!"

"Super.. Superhero? I'm just a regular girl that ice skates! I'm no superhero."

"Well you need to be, because your dad has been akumatized!" 

________  
14:13  
________

Chloé had been working in the office all day, and was confused when they were let off early, but didn't question it. It wasn't until she got to her car she began to panic. 

A spotted superhero was swinging across Paris. Chloé locked herself inside of her car and called her wife Kagami. 

"Kags? Call Alya, Nino, and Luka, take the kids and go in the panic room! There's an akuma."

Kagami laughed. "Akuma? And how can you be so sure, Chloé?"

"Because I just saw ladybug."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so bad wtf-

**Author's Note:**

> It’s so bad wtf-


End file.
